


A Simple Gift

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Incubus AU [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Het, Human, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mild Angst, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed knows it isn't much, but it's worth a try to make up for his sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Gift

As always, Bloodshed came into her bedroom late at night to have sex with her. To her surprise, he only wanted to go at it for a few rounds, but she certainly didn’t mind. She preferred to cuddle with him after the sex anyway, so currently, she was lying next to him and spooned against his chest.

She smiled as she nuzzled her face into his chest, feeling his hands rub at her head and back. He was always so warm and his embrace always made her feel so safe and loved… Even though at first she had been a bit afraid of him, she knew that nothing would ever hurt her so long as Bloodshed was near.

He leaned down to kiss her head. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” she murmured softly, glancing up at him.

“You sure? You’re not sore or anything?”

She shook her head. “No, Bloodshed, really, I-I’m fine.”

He nodded and held her tighter. Even though she said she was fine, he always worried. He knew that having too much sex with her could cause her to get sick. He was taking away some of her energy with each round of sex in order to feed himself. And since he was a large incubus and she was a petite girl… He just couldn’t help but to worry.

And to make up for it, he had brought a gift.

Still holding her to him, he reached over toward his robes and dipped his hand into the pocket. Thornstriker watched him pull something out of it and bring his closed hand to her face. She blinked and leaned back as he opened it, revealing a small gold necklace with a red pendant to her.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. “Bl-Bloodshed, what-?”

“A… gift,” he said softly. He gently put it on her, loving the way the dark gem reflected against her light skin. “I… I know I tend to… take advantage of you-”

“N-No, Bloodshed, you don’t.” She hated it when he said things like that. He wasn’t a rapist and she couldn’t stand that was how he viewed himself. She always consented to him. She didn’t understand why she thought she didn’t.

“I… I just… I know it’s not much,” he murmured. “But… If ever you need me f-for anything… Just hold the jewel tightly and say my name three times. I’ll come to you immediately. I… I want to repay you for everything… to protect you…”

Bloodshed’s sentence trailed off as his cheeks darkened, Thornstriker blushing too. Primus, she didn’t deserve such a kind lover… He was always thinking of her, always wanting to show her just how much he loved and cared about her.

Thornstriker stretched up her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling her down into a kiss. It caught the incubus off guard, but he slowly kissed her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her as her naked body pressed up against his.

It seemed like their night together was far from over now.


End file.
